Fallen from Asgard's graces
by AmericaloveshisEngland
Summary: Loki is banished from Asgard by Odin as punishment for his crimes. He is now mortal and stripped of his powers with only one way to earn them back. He must learn to love and feel equal to one being from Midgard. That's when he meets Neria Hawke, a young Elven girl with just as many problems going on in her life as Loki does. LokixOC
1. Fallen Prince

**First time writing an CharacterxOC based fanfic but I absolutely adore Loki so I decided to put some of those feels into a fic. If anyone has some ideas about plot lines that would be great cause my mind is currently blank. All I have planned so far is for them to meet and a little bit after that but nothing major, the help would be gladly be appreciate for some ideas. **

**Also so no one yells at me, I am going to do Neria's description from Loki's point of view which is in the next chapter which is why I don't explain what she looks like in this chapter.  
**

Chapter 1: Fallen Prince

Loki kept his eyes focused on the ground before him, he didn't want to see his brother's face. The pity that would most assuredly be in his eyes, Loki didn't want or need that pity, he didn't want the love that Thor had offered to him. He only looked up when he was forced to stand still by the guards on either side of him, his eyes met the Allfather's and quickly looked away. More kindness and pity. More pain than he needed. Was it not enough to punish him? That they must also mourn for him as well?

"Your fate has been decided, Loki Odinson." The Allfather's deep voice boomed through the tall metal buildings and Loki winced and looked up at Odin glaring.

"I am not your son!" He hissed, fighting slightly against the two guards in his temper. Odin looked sadly down at him and Loki went still, fighting to hold onto his anger and despair instead of breaking down as those once soft and loving eyes went cold.

"Very well. Your punishment for your crimes is this...you are to stay in Midgard as a mortal, your powers taken from you until you have learned your lesson and earn them back." Loki felt himself pulled forward until he stood before Odin; Heimdall standing at his side. Loki looked between them in disbelief.

"_A mortal_?" He scoffed, both guards dropping his arms letting him collapse to the floor. "What _lesson _am I suppose to learn there...I hate them, they are beneath me. There is nothing I could possibly learn from being like them."

"You can learn love from them." Odin said softly, nodded to Heimdall to open the bifrost. The silent guard of Asgard turned to his post while Loki took in what he had been told. "Love?" He questioned, as he was once again pulled to his feet and lead forward. All he knew lately was his hatred and jealousy of Thor, love was a foreign concept of late. Coming to stand before the bifrost, the guards stepped back from the trickster. Loki closed his eyes when Odin placed a hand on his shoulder, he felt his magic drain from him and in the next breath all went dark.

* * *

A few months prior...

A village rested on the far side of the mountain terrain, it was small and hard to miss unless you knew what you were looking for, which many people didn't. Neria Hawke was one of the people who did, she was Elven and they could always recognize the signs of an Elven tribe when it rested nearby. She had been traveling for months now, escaping her previous living conditions in hopes she would find a place to belong. So far no luck and this was the last Elven village that rested outside the cities. She didn't trust the city for she had never been, she had been warned away from them. Told they were dangerous to Elf kind.

Taking a deep breath she stopped at the top of the embankment, brushing her long hair back over her shoulder. She could see and hear the members of the tribe and he stomach fell with nerves. She approached from a clear view so that the guards would see her and hopefully not try to kill her as she approached. Walking slowly she made her way up to the gate, her eyes searching her surroundings. The guards tensed at her approach and she stopped before them.

"I am looking for a place to lay my trade...a new home to stay in, if your keeper will take me." She spoke carefully, giving them no reason to refuse her. The guards looked at one another.

"Very well, we will take you to her." They said and she followed behind them as they entered the village and walked up to a woman who turned, looking her over. "You may leave us." She said and the guards departed. Neria gently placed her pack on the ground and knelt before the keeper.

"Please. I ask of you not to judge me so harshly for what I have done. I did it to save our tribe." Neria blurted out, knowing how word traveled. The keeper looked her over, kneeling down next to her.

"You use blood magic, young mage. A sin among our people...but I sense the good in you. I shall allow you to stay, perhaps under my teachings you will regain who you were before the demons came to you. My name is Aslya." Aslya touched her head gently before standing, Neria followed her.

"I am Neria. Thank you keeper. I shall do my best to return to the path of our people, I will cease my use of blood magic if I can." She bowed her head and moved away toward the thick of the village to set up her home. Aslya watched her walk away and sighed sadly. The child lied to herself as well as others, only by meeting another like her could she truly stop her sins.

"Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta." Neria heard the prayer and kept walking. Her ways were never green and golden but of the darkest reds they were. No one understood what she had risked, she had saved her keepers life by using blood magic and now she was shunned. She gave a great sacrifice to her tribe and they cast her out to die. Neria scoffed as she set up her tent, she didn't know how long she could stay knowing that someone would see her as the monster she had called for help.

**Glossary: (for those who don't know what some of the phrases I used mean..if anyone wants this put at the top of the chapter tell me)**

**Midgard- Earth(a friend asked me to clarify that)  
**

**Blood mage- Magic user who consorts with demons by calling forth either their own blood or the blood of others around them. Considered sinners by the rest of mage kind and are treated badly.  
**

**Keeper- Leader of the Elven tribe, looks after everyone in the village and sees to the tribe's needs and best interests.  
**

**Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta- May your ways be green and golden(elvish language)  
**

**(if I've missed anything you don't understand in any chapter that gets posted in the future, feel free to ask and I will tell you and post it in here. I know this chapter is also really short but I couldn't think of much else to put in to this one.)  
**


	2. Unlikely chances

**Now onto the next chapter. Most of this story will be from Loki's point of view but I am going to try to blend both points of view together. Sorry it has taken so long to get up, with college starting and life going on around me it's been a bit hard to find time. Might be loosing the internet here soon but will continue to get chapters up it just might take a bit longer, the next chapter should be shorter I think so that should be up soon hopefully unless I get writer's block but nevermind...Enjoy chapter two!  
**

Chapter Two: Unlikely chances

Groaning, Loki open his eyes slowly blinking in the different shades of green and brown from the canopy above his head. He sat up slowly, all the muscles in his body complaining at him and causing him to gasp lightly under his breath. He held his head in his hands, letting everything come back to him in fragments. The look in Odin's eye when he locked and seal away his powers then the darkness before he was sent through the bifrost to land here. He looked around him, not bothering to stand quite yet. The canopy above his head was a prayer sent for he was unsure whether he could take having the bright sun in his eyes yet not with the banging in his head.

He slowly stood up, stumbling slightly on the wet grass beneath his feet. So it had rained recently before he arrived. The small clearing was eerily silent and he turned to look all around him, looking for the threat to him that hid in the shadows. Not that he would be able to defend himself very well, he was still very weak and without his powers. His heavy breathing broke through the thick silence as he caught up with his own thoughts. _He no longer had his magic, his tricks...he was...mortal. _Anger flashed through his features but died quickly when he heard the warning cry of a nearby sparrow._  
_

"Enough of this game. If you've come out to confront me then do so instead of this childish game you play with me." Loki growled low in his throat, looking ever wary. The sound of soft footsteps caught his attention and he turned to find a rather sharp blade at his throat, an Dalish warrior holding the less dangerous end. Other warriors appeared behind the one with the blade at Loki's throat and Loki instantly knew he wasn't going to be talking his way out of this one.

"Mankoi naa lle sinome wanwa er?"(Why are you here lost one?) The leader of the party asked, lowering his knife slowly but not completely. Loki took a small step back, rubbing his throat. He recognized the language as a small northern dialect of Elven but he didn't know enough of it to get himself out of this mess. One of the others approached the leader and spoke to him in whispered tones.

"...ama handasse rauko...lanta tuulo' meneluin...amin aa..." (cunning demon...fell from the sky...may I..) The leader shook his head and turned the other away, Loki stared at them in confusion at the bits and pieces he had picked up from their conversation. The leader took a menacing step towards him, looking him over.

"Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?" (Do you speak Elven?)

"Elle." (A little) He responded, hoping he had translated that phrase in his mind correctly. The leader nodded, then grabbed him roughly by the arm. Loki tugged in resistance then realizing it would not do him any good stopped and let himself be lead. The trek took several hours with Loki stumbling over thick roots and his capture dragging back up when he fell. Finally the troupe stopped for rest and he let himself collapse onto the forest floor. His hands had been tied together early on to keep him from getting away and now his wrists were red and raw from all the rubbing against the thick, harsh rope.

"Manke naa lye autien?" (Where are we headed?) He asked, attempting to catch his breathe, his head pounding from the long trek. They all looked at him and looked back away. He groaned, laying down on the soft earth and closing his eyes. He thought he had been sore when he arrived but that was nothing compared to this. This was a burning pain, that started from his wrists and moved outward. He figured the rope was probably magicked so that he couldn't escape and that's why it hurt so much but he couldn't be absolutely sure on that. It all felt so much better with his eyes shut so he kept them that way and soon exhaustion hit and darkness took him.

* * *

Taking a short break, Neria leaned back on her hills observing the area around her. During her stay here, she had taken up the trade of a healer's assistant. Which basically meant she ran back and forth between the woods and the village in search of whatever herbs her mentor asked of her. A soft wind was blowing and Neria closed her eyes and leaned back into the warm grass. After a few moments she got up and headed back to the village with her pack, shielding her eyes with one hand.

* * *

Loki started when he was shook awake and dragged back to his feet. Blinking the grogginess from his eyes, he stumbled forward as the troupe started to move again. They didn't march for long before the sight of a small village came into view. As they approached closer, Loki became slightly more worried about what exactly was going to happen. The rustling of leaves above his head caught his attention and he jumped when a feminine face appeared in front of his. Bright orange eyes stared into his green ones and he took a step back, catching the attention of his captors who snarled at the Dalish female roughly. She stuck her tongue out at them and flipped down to the forest floor and stepped in close to him. Loki teetered backwards before realizing he had nowhere to go. He looked her over as she analyzed him with a curious tilt of her head.

She was about his height, lithe yet strong like a fighter. She wore little clothing, leather shorts, a jerkin made of similar material, long gloves, and high heeled boots. All of it in the color of the night sky as was her hair which ran in cascades down her shoulders as she walked around him before standing directly in front of him. She carried few weapons, one being a longsword over one shoulder and a bow at the other, daggers resting on her upper arms in holsters and a curved blade resting against her thigh. The most interesting thing about her besides her eyes which burned a fiery orange were the markings that covered the skin that showed on her body. Lines and curls of silver marked her pale coloring making every inch of her stand out more.

"Yaa naa tanya?" (Who is this?) She turned to the leader, motioning at him with a shake of her head. When she didn't get an answer she rolled her eyes and took a step closer to the elf. "Answer me." She hissed in his face and was given a scowl in return. One of the younger Dalish guards spoke to her instead. "Rauko."  
The Dalish girl laughed. "A demon...don't be ridiculous. He may not be hume or Dalish but he is most definitely not a demon. He's too pretty for that."

"And you would know all about that wouldn't you."

"Yes. I would. If he were a demon, you would be dead or worse..." She crossed her arms, leaning her weight on one hip. Loki raised an eyebrow when the troupe took a step back leaving him standing closest to her. She was an impressive woman...that was for sure. He coughed, catching her attention.

"And if I may ask...who are you?"

"Neria. He's going to the keeper isn't he? She'll tell you the same thing that I have but if you wish then feel free. The Harvest is tonight, be quick or you shall lose your captive to someone's whims." Neria smirked before turning and walking away. Loki was pushed forward by his captors who followed closely behind him whilst he went in the direction Neria had left. He noticed many avoided her, which wasn't surprising she acted very hard and cold to people. A good ally to have, if he ever got the chance to talk to her alone. The path split, leaving him to be shoved in the opposite direction of his target. Soon he stood in front of another Dalish woman this one older and less attractive.

"What have you brought back this time, Kolhns?" Aslya asked, waving the men at either side of Loki to step back. She looked him over carefully before shaking her head. "You should have left this where you found it." Loki growled in the back of his throat. _This...it. What was he? An animal. _Kolhns spoke before Loki had the chance to think about speaking.

"He is a demon then? Neria..." Aslya cut him off. "He is no demon, as I assume Neria told you. You should have listened...she is smart enough to know. He is not from this world no but...since you have brought him, keep him locked up in the small storage hold. I do not trust him." She waved them away and he felt himself being dragged backwards. He stumbled trying to catch his feet and he caught a glimpse of Neria watching from a distance before he was pulling around by the roots of his hair and thrown into a lightly lit tent. He sat up and found a sword at his throat again.

"You will stay here or I will kill you." Loki nodded and the Dalish left, no doubt they waited outside in case he tried to escape. He attempted to rub his aching wrists through the rope but it did him no good, just made the pain throb even worse. He sighed and leaned back against a crate and closed his eyes, letting himself drift off. There wasn't much else to do anyways.

* * *

Neria approached Aslya after the keeper was alone. Aslya nodded her head towards her tent and Neria followed her. The keeper saw everything and this was no different. Inside the tent Aslya sat down on the small bed, beckoning for Neria to join her. She did so, keeping a wary glance towards the door.

"No one will be listening...The Harvest is going on. Will you be going?" Aslya asked. Neria shook her head.

"I do not think I will be keeper. I have something else planned for my evening." Whoever that man was, he was her one ticket away from here. Tonight would be the only chance she would get to escape.

"Consider coming for a little while...at least until the guards have loosened and joined the joys of the night as well. It is the only way your plan will work."

"You aren't going to stop me?"

"It is not my job...your path is within your own heart...follow that and all those mistakes will be forgiven." Neria flinched and bowed her head. She did not being reminded of her past or the sacrifices she had made.

"They were not mistakes. Sins yes but I did them in good faith and would do them again if it would change anything for the better."

"Blood magic is not a healthy thing...especially when one's eyes are closed to the harm."

"I know the harm and I will be fine. I am stronger than the demons...My eyes are wide open unlike the rest of the Dalish who live with them closed." Neria stood up and made for the door. "I will show until midnight then I will take my charge and leave. It will be good for not only myself but him, the village and you." Stepping out, she noticed the sun was setting and made her way to her tent. She packed lightly and stashed it near the prisoner's tent to wait till midnight.

The sound of music caught her ears and she hurried down to the great fire to mingle in with the others. Nobody approached her but she had grown accustom to that by now. Lights touched the sky and she sat down on the hard earth and watched the others around her. She wasn't much for celebration, too much noise. Looking back over her shoulder she watched the guards eagerly waiting to be invited down and smiled. Aslya would make sure they were gone, a keeper had to be good at her job after all.

* * *

The rustling of the tall oaks above his prison startled him awake and he jumped when someone slipped in. He relaxed when he realized who it was.

"Neria...I suppose my guards are gone then." He said but found a hand clasped over his mouth a second later and Neria glaring darkly at him. He raised an eyebrow and she pulled her hand back.

"Speak any louder and the whole clan will hear you...do you wish to leave?" She asked, catching him off guard. He nodded watching her carefully as she pulled his bound wrists up. With a wave of her hand over them, the rope fell way and hit the floor. He rubbed her hands over his abused wrists.

"Thank you."

"Don't be so quick...there is one requests I have of you."

"And what is that?" Loki stood, holding out a hand which she took pulling him closer, digging her fingers into the raw wounds on his wrist. He hissed, going still.

"I am coming with you, no argument, no trying to ditch me. You will need me at some point." She released him and he nodded.

"Heal these wounds and I shall allow you to accompany me." Neria nodded and placed her hands over his wrists, gently this time. "Tanka harwar." (Heal) Loki breathed a small sigh of relief when a cooling sensation flowed from her hands and the pain vanished.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" She asked, placing a hand on his chest. He looked at her and shook his head.

"No..I'm sore everywhere but not hurt." She removed her hand and nodded for him to follow her. He did so and within a few minutes they rested outside the village in the deep woods. She guided him on a little longer before she decided it was far enough away to take up camp.

**Glossary**

**Bifrost-rainbow bridge**

**Dalish- a name for the forest elves  
**

**Hume- a human  
**

**Harvest- celebration to welcome fall  
**


End file.
